


hush little baby

by pinkmanite2 (Pinkmanite)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/pinkmanite2
Summary: “Hey, hey there, Holly,” Jesse smiles, “there you go. Is that better?”Holly ceases her fidgeting to stare at him. Jesse stands up, about to claim victory, when she starts wailing.





	hush little baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тише, малышка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060890) by [lotta_lostly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotta_lostly/pseuds/lotta_lostly)



> hi this is crossposted on tumblr (baewhishaw), just moving things over to AO3 for safekeeping ♡
> 
> ~
> 
> from the prompt: _Walt is babysitting Holly when Jesse stops by. Walt goes to the bathroom and Holly starts fussing. Jesse picks her up and soothes her; Walt quietly walks back into the living room and see Jesse calming his daughter down._

Jesse feels likes he’s interrupting something when Walt opens the front door with Holly balanced on his side. Glancing at the baby, Jesse steps back a little and immediately begins to excuse himself.

“Oh, um, sorry, Mr. White, I guess now’s not a good time… I’ll just, uh, come back later—”

“No, no,” Walter waves his hand in dismissal. He nudges the door open a little wider. “It’s just me and Holly. Come in, Jesse.”

Jesse nods and awkwardly shuffles in. He feels out of place, like he doesn’t belong in a nice house with a decent family like this. Sure, Mr. White was living in an apartment in separation, but at least he still got to have his baby around. Jesse thinks that comparatively speaking, it seemed like a nice deal.

“Have a seat, make yourself at home,” says Walt as he slides Holly into the baby jumper seat in the middle of the room. Jesse sits stiffly on the couch.

“You’re here for those papers, right?” Walt doesn’t even look to see Jesse nod. He tells Jesse to wait right there while he looks for the papers.

,Jesse glances at Holly nervously when she starts fussing. She’s frustratingly slapping at the little mobile pieces, hanging barely an inch from her face. When her little lip sticks out and she starts whimpering, Jesse gets up and moves the mobile away from her.

“Hey, hey there, Holly,” Jesse smiles, “there you go. Is that better?”

Holly ceases her fidgeting to stare at him. Jesse stands up, about to claim victory, when she starts  _wailing_.

“Oh shit,” Jesse panics. Mr. White is going to come back and shoot him for pissing off his daughter. Probably. Working on instinct, Jesse grabs Holly under her arms and holds her to his chest. He remembers from somewhere that you’re supposed to support the head or something, so he balances her on his forearm and rests his other hand on her head. He bounces gently, shifting from foot to foot.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Holly, I’ve got you,” Jesse coos, gently rubbing her head. She stops crying and quietly pants to catch her breath. With Jesse’s encouragement, she rests her head on Jesse’s shoulder and sighs contentedly. Jesse is beaming at his success. Gently, he rubs her back, still rocking on his feet.

“Well would you look at that,” Walt chuckles from behind him. Jesse turns, eyes wide is slight embarrassment. Mr. White is leaning on the wall, the papers in a hand hanging at his side. He’s smiling proudly and Jesse can’t help but smile back with a little laugh.

“Holly doesn’t like just anyone,” Walt says as he takes the baby from him, “you must be something special.” Jesse stares at the sleeping baby in wonder. He can’t believe that he calmed her enough to put her to sleep. Walt lays her down in a Pack-and-Play in the corner. They both admire how peaceful she looks before letting her be.

“Thank you, Mr. White, sorry for uh, for intruding,” Jesse apologizes when Walt hands him the papers. However, Walt shakes his head.

“Any time, Jesse. Have a good day.”

“You too, Mr. White.”

 


End file.
